Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-4983173-20170409232913
WARNING: SPOILERS FOR "13 REASONS WHY" AHEAD ''' So we finished it. And I have not been so captivated by a tv series like I have with this one. Each episode kept me wanting more and asking questions. The characters pissed me off a LOT but thats what made it even better! Such a heartbreaking story to tell and I cried throughout the 13 episodes. Also, that suicide scene with Hannah though... OMG I was literally rocking back and forth and screaming "NO" to my tv because it was so graphic! Just.. omg. I'm glad I went on this journey. This series NEEDED to be made. Anyways, I'm going to do a tiny analysis on some of the leading characters. I have a LOT to say but am going to keep it short (or try to). '''Jessica: Okay, so we were given hints to what would happen to her at the beginning and when it did, omg my heart broke for her AND Hannah having to watch that. She pissed me off at how she switched on how she felt about Hannah so she can be popular but damn, that rape scene involving her was tragic af. And for Justin to let Bryce do that? No excuses man, no matter how much his rich family helped you. I can tell she waivered in what she believed. Especially after Justin began acting weirder and weirder. Justin: I just.. ugh. I wanted to root for him due to his situation at home but damn, making Jessica believe you two had slept together the night of her rape although she heard the tapes is beyond twisted. How could you defend that bastard for so long?! He RAPED your girlfriend. Cool, you tried to stop him AFTER letting him in the room but not hard enough. Also, his whole idea to kill Clay so they'd all be safe (or mainly to protect your ass because you let your best friend RAPE your gf)???? Um, wtf?! That would not change shit dude. I feel like his whole reasoning was so he could have a family in Jessica because his mom was crappy. Like Zach, he was lonely too. But knowing he let Bryce do those things, unforgivable. No symapthy. Tyler: I get it, he's socially awkward and gets mistreated by everyone BUT taking pictures of people (especially in the privacy of their homes) without permission is creepy and disgusting. I did feel bad at just how mean they were to him (mainly BEFORE the tapes) but dude was weird af. Now they're hinting he's going to shoot up the school?! Did y'all see that shit?! OMG. '''Zach: '''His was not as bad as some of the others but it was still a dick move. You got rejected, big deal. I can tell he was lonely himself, though, and truly did like Hannah. Was she a little TOO MEAN to him? DEFINITELY. But he did do some dick things just to keep his popularity title with his crew. Also, him continuing to be pals with Bryce and Justin after knowing what happened. Like seriously dude? You knew deep down it was all true but didn't want to jeopardize friendships. But tbh, he was still up and down with me. '''Marcus: '''Seriously, fuck this dude. He cared more about his reputation than letting the truth out. Like dude, yours wasn't as bad as some of the others either. Yet you threatened Clay several times, planted drugs in his bag, and looked for every other WRONG alternative to just keep your precious record clean. Fuck out of here. I literally did not care for this character. '''Alex: '''Okay, so his list was fucked up and I'm glad he realized his mistakes WAY before everyone else. Though, he still tried to fit in for a while and go along with their plans. But man, when he tried to drown himself, I literally bawled. Then he actually shot himself later on?! So glad they didn't show us that. '''Sheri: '''I just... I don't care that she went to see the old man from the accident and helped him and his wife around their house. That was not making anything right. Jeff's family and the old couple deserved to know you were the cause of that accident by knocking the stop sign down prior. No excuses for that. I mean, I am glad she accepted what she did but it still took her like a month or two to do so. '''Tony: '''He was a little confusing but I'm sort of.. glad(?) he let those idiots listen to the tapes but I do think he should have made copies and let them all hear it and still went to the police or the Bakers. I know he wanted to honor Hannah but.. idk on this one lol. Oh and I'm glad he took care of Clay even when Clay was a stubborn one (though I understood his frustration). '''Ryan: '''I get his point but it wasn't his right to release her stuff. It only caused more damage than it did good. Yet, he didn't care because that's what kind of pompous asshole he is. Also, he seemed like a pusher boyfriend to Tony. Glad Tony ditched him for someone like Brad, who wanted Tony to be himself and open up to him. '''Courtney: '''Omg, she was such a two faced bitch. I understand, she has two gay dads and for her to be lesbian after being ridiculed for HAVING two dads can be unsettling. But damn, throwing Hannah under the bus at every chance just so it wouldn't get out? Like girl, it's already too late. And don't even get me started on her continuing to call Hannah a liar (especially with the RAPES Bryce committed). I do give Ryan points for pointing out that she's a female yet defended the rapist because she didn't want people knowing her sexuality. SOOOOO RAPE IS LESSER THAN YOUR SEXUALITY BEING KNOWN? Okay, noted. She's another shitty one that I have NO sympathy for. '''Mr. Porter: '''Just.. fuck this guy. REALLY DUDE?! Telling a rape victim to move on?? Idc that she didn't really say the words but she implied it dumbass. His advice to students there is terrible af and it's like he doesn't really want to understand them. "She made a choice". Well if that's the case, so did you by not helping her. '''Bryce: '''FUCK THIS PIECE OF SHIT. The fact that he honestly believes raping two girls was consentual is truly horrifying. We saw him in every episode but since he didn't know about the tapes, he was kept to the background. Yet, he was the major part of her killing herself. Watching him rape both of them as if they WANTED it, like wtf?! Fuck him. Fuck him. FUCK HIM. '''Clay: '''Okay, so he was an awkward kid for sure. Did he fuck up several times? Yes. Did he mean to? No. He truly cared for Hannah. He's definitely one of those hopeless romantic types. Their story is heartbreaking. Especially knowing she did like him but in the end felt he hated her. Also, he's so naive. Holy shit, he did piss me off a lot lol.